A Field Trip-Part One
by Cateroo
Summary: Umm.. a fic about a field trip? Hehe-- to the muggle world. Its rated PG for absolutely nothing-^_^ Enjoy!R&R!Oh-- and about the screwy paragraphs- I have NO idea what happened. Sorry!


A Field Trip-Part One

A.N: So,yep… all the usual "its not mine, its J.K.'s" and so on.. Also, I'd like to thankall the great fanfic authors out there who"inspired" me to start writing, and all my friends. (You know who you are) So, I'll stop now, but pllllease R&R! You don't have to.. but it would be nice. *hopeful grin* Pleeeease?? Anyway,here's the story!

It was another long,boring day at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were making up the answers to yet another Divination assignement, Neville had detention with Snape for a melted cauldron and Hermione was * gasp* studying.

Everyone went to bed, slept, and went through another day uneventfully, but at dinner, something happened. Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat importantly.

" Attention.. May I have your attention please?" He said, even though everyone was quiet already.

"Alright then. I have brought to attention that this year, our students are privileged to have a special program set up for them"

All the eyes in the great hall were focused on Dumbledore, who had stopped to 

pop a mint humbug into his mouth, and then threw confused glances at each other.

"As I was saying, this year our students have been chosen to test out a new 

program in which our students all goon a week-long trip to an educational place. You 

will be going in groups chosen by myself,of course, and will be accompanied by one staff 

member.", he continued with a rather strange-sounding voice,though, as his mint humbg 

was still in his mouth. He sat down, leaving the great hall abuzz with questions , and 

continued to finish his dinner.

*****

"What on earth did Dumbledore mean?" Wondered Hermione as she,Harry and 

Ron marched up the stairs to the common room.

"I dunno, but it sounds a bit strange to me."

"Oh Ron, I'm sure it will be very educational!" Scolded Hermione with Harry leaving 

them behind as he sped up so as to avoid another confrontation.

"_Wonderful_!" Exclaimed Ron sarcastically. "JUST wonderful. School just isnt enough education for _me_!"

Hermione puffed up as if to reply, but turned and went through the portrait hole instead.

*****

The next day, the whole school was strangely excited about this new "program" ,and breakfast was a very tense situation.

When classes finally started, the teachers were bombarded with questions. 

In Transfiguration, McGonnagall was explaining to the fourth year Gryffindors that they were to go on a field trip to the muggle world for one week, and learn how to 

live as a muggle. They were to go to London, with the fourth year Slytherins, and there was a whole building set up for this experience. They were to live completely without 

magic, and an extra teacher would be on hand in case there was an emergency. Professor McGonnagall would accompany them on the trip, and Professor Snape would be ready to help if needed.

" And more details will be provided when we arrive!" McGonnagall finished.

Immediately several hands were raised and she added;

"We WILL be arriving the muggle was, NOT on broomsticks . And we're sorry if you're muggle-born,but many aren't andthe Ministry finds it would be beneficial for them."

All of the hands went down, except for Parvati's manicure hand.

"Yes, miss Patil?"

"Well.." Parvati began. " Will we be graded for this?" She asked rather nervously.

There was a tense moment of silence, in which Hermione was plainly crossing her fingers,wishing that it was, and everyone else was on the edge of their seats, hoping just the opposite.

"No,you will not , as it is a one-time experience, but we do wish for youto participate in all activities and outings.Class dismissed." McGonnagall finished, and then with a sigh of relief, the Gryffindors left.

" Oh!,Wait! One more thing! We will be leaving tomorrow-please bring a weeks worth of necessities, such as underwear and socks, but we will supply the rest- including muggle clothing."

So the Gryffindors left to go prepare for their trip, some anxiously awaiting it, others wishing they didn't have to go.

End- Part One.

Thanx!! Hey-- please review if you want.. Sorry if it sucks!! ^_^ Bye!

-Cateroo


End file.
